


Mystery Maker

by KiyokoAoi



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, More pairings will probably follow, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Yaoi, Yogi/Gareki - Freeform, Yoreki, will add more tags when the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyokoAoi/pseuds/KiyokoAoi
Summary: After they were already defeated Kafka rises again. Circus now has to fight much stronger opponents then the last time. Yogi's daughter has mysterious powers so Circus tries everything to protect her from the enemy. Meanwhile Gareki and Yogi also have their very own problems to resolve. Will they be alright? Will Yogi be able to protect his daughter? Or will Kafka take her?





	1. Prologue: At the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this fanfiction has been stuck in my head since god knows when. I'm kinda sad that the Karneval fandom is so dead because it's a beautiful series that deserves more appreciation. So I definitely wanted to contribute something just like a litte christmas gift for the Karneval fandom. I'm not entirely sure how I want this story to turn out in my head but I have lots of ideas and I hope we can enjoy this story together. I'm sorry if there are mistakes since english isn't my mother tongue but I try my best >.< Now have fun reading the Prologue of Mystery maker ^^

Trains at this hour were rather boring. It was dark outside which meant that there wasn't much to see. There was only one other person in the compartment an elderly looking man who starred blankly outside the window.   
The little girl cuddled herself closer into the fluffy yellow fabric of her father's oversized zip hoodie with cat ears.   
„ Are you tired sweetie?“, came the soft male voice from above.   
The girl lifted her head meeting her fathers eyes. Violet that faded into yellow on the underside with turquoise specks in them. Their eyes looked exactly the same.   
The little girl shook her head. Her raven black hair tied into short pigtails waving along with the motion.   
„ No I'm not, it's just so boring...“, she replied with a frown, „ why did we have to go by train? Why couldn't why just fly with everyone on the ship?“   
Her father sighed. Yogi knew to well that he couldn't tell his daughter the truth. Although she knew what her father's profession was.   
„ That's...it's just...you know...why don't you try to sleep a little bit Lorey?“   
The little girl, Lorey, heaved an annoyed sight. Why was her father never telling her things? She was already seven years old and he still treated her like four.   
Yogi gave the raven haired girl a weak smile, lightly patting her head.   
“ Sorry darling, orders from Hirato-san.”   
Lorey puffed her cheeks.   
“ I really start to dislike uncle Hirato, what a big old meanie...”   
Yogi chuckled lightly at his daughter's comment shaking his head in amusement.   
“ Don't be like that. You know Hirato is actually a great man.”  
“ Yeah, yeah I know, I know. He raised you and all that blabla”, she answered cheekily. Yogi only nodded in understanding before his gaze drifted towards the outside dark world. His reflection on the train window starring back at him, his whole expression showing worry.   
After all this years Varuga attacks had increased once more in the last few months. Of course Circus started their investigations on the case and it was very likely that Kafka once again had rose up from the death. Still doing those cruel inhuman experiments, still hurting people.   
They probably were observing Circus right at this moment. If that's so they already knew about Lorey and her...special powers.  
It was a thing no one, not even Akari-sensei could explain but Yogi's daughter had those very mysterious powers, that sometimes showed up although she wasn't using a Circus I.D bracelet.   
Those powers, they often reminded Yogi of the ones his sister had but Lorey, she couldn't control them. They just came out at special occasions, like when she was really scared or in great danger.   
Maybe it was because she also was a descendant of the royal family of Rimhakka? Just as Yogi the amount of cradle cells in her body was also exceptional high.   
If Kafka ever found out about her, they would maybe try to kidnap the young girl and use her for their own cause, just like they had tried to do with Yogi when he was still a young child.   
The blonde circus fighter clenched his hands into fists. He would never let that happen. He'd kill them all outright if they even dared to lay a single finger on his daughter.   
Yogi knew he needed to protect her and so did Hirato. That's why he had sent them to Research Tower. They needed help but they couldn't risked to get a surprise attack from Kafka's Varuga and that's why they travelled by train. Even so Yogi still prayed to the Gods above that no one would attack the second ship during their absence. He wanted everyone to be save. 

His daughter's voice ripped him right out of his thoughts.   
“ Daddy are we going to see Gareki at Research Tower?”   
Only the mention of the name of the combatant physician made Yogis whole body tense up.   
“ Uh..uhm...I-I don't really know..but...but that seems very...likely...I mean he works there and everything,haha.”  
Lorey gave her father a critical look. She never really understood what the relationship between those two was.   
Whenever they met with each other everything seemed fine but there always was that kind of strange air surrounding them, like something definitely was off but Lorey just couldn't put her finger around it. She knew that they had known each other before she was born. Nai had always ensured her that Yogi and Gareki were “good friends” and the little girl didn't see a thing wrong with the raven haired adult. Yes, he seemed to be grumpy and a little bit rough all around his edges but every time she saw him, Gareki had been genuinely nice to her. He would also send presents to her on Birthdays and on Christmas. Even so they hardly ever talked with each other and since Gareki was working at Research Tower most of the time, Lorey didn't developed a special bond between them.   
She yawned, way to tired from all that thinking. The raven haired girl leaned further into her father's warm embrace who slung an arm around her and pressed a soft kiss atop her head.   
“ It won't be long now. Try to rest a little bit, okay?”   
Lorey finally agreed nodding her head. With half lidded eyes she watched the fleeting lights outside that passed by in mere seconds. Trains really were exceptional fast but still rather boring...  
Yogi's eyes stayed on his daughter for a few minutes before his gaze returned to the window again.   
Seven years had passed by so fast. He was already 28 now. In all those years he had really tried. Tried to be a good father for Lorey even if his job wasn't like the family friendliest thing and his daughter couldn't grew up like all the other “normal” children out there, having friends her age or go to a normal school. Even so he tried day by day because he loved her, more than anything else in this world. But it were times like these were he wished that he wouldn't have to face all of this hardship alone. He had only himself to decided what was best for his own daughter and no one who could assure him that he was making the right decisions.   
Yogi tried to be honest with her most of the time but there was this one thing he could never tell her. Not in the past, not now, not in the future. He needed to keep lying to her and it was kind of unfair but also necessary...   
“ What am I supposed to do?”, the blonde haired man mumbled to himself, making sure to keep his voice quiet enough, so that nobody else would hear him. 

~*~ At Research Tower~*~ 

Gareki sat on his desk. Studying some text passages in a book and once in a while taking a look through the microscope at the new cells they have found on their last expedition.   
“ That's interesting...”, he mused to himself.   
A knock on the door interrupted his line of thoughts. The person didn't wait for Gareki's reply which made it rather obvious who the intruder was.   
“Akari-sensei what brings you here at this hour? Can I help you with something?”, Gareki turned around in the chair meeting the pink eyes of said doctor.   
He always tried to be as polite as possible when speaking to the pink haired doctor. Although seven years had passed and Gareki had been a combatant physician for four years now, Akari still was his superior.  
“ I got a call from Hirato earlier telling me that Yogi is on his way here. It seems like something is off, that idiot even took Lorey with him. I think they need our help?”   
“ Because of the recent Varuga activities?”, Gareki interjected, crinkling his nose, “ I wouldn't say that it's a good thing that those bastards are active again but in all honesty I can't wait to finally get out of here again, fighting and helping the others. I don't like to be confined here day by day.”   
Akari almost smirked at that.   
“ Big talk. Just don't try to get yourself killed out there. You're one of the best doctors I have here. Would be a shame. In any case you always can use that Yogi Idiot as a shield.”   
“ I'm really thankful for your approval, but in all honesty, I'd rather not. If something would happen to that airhead, Lorey would be left without a parent. That would be damn cruel, if you ask me...”   
Akari raised his eyebrows in question.   
“ So you never going to tell her?”   
Gareki felt a cold chill running down his spine at the question. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense up.   
“ Why should I do a thing like that? I can't. You know I can't”, the raven haired answered his voice sounding almost panicked and in his thoughts he added: Not with what I have done.   
“ Well I get it. That's your decision. Whatever the case. I want you to be ready for their arrival. You'll help me with this. I don't care if you like it or not”, the voice of the pink haired doctor sounded stern and Gareki didn't even dare to say a word of disagreement. He just nodded his head slightly.   
“ Good. We'll meet them in about three hours. You should try and take a little nap you look like a zombie with those big dark circles under your eyes. How long have you been awake? Must have been more than one day. Go get some sleep before I force you to.”  
With those words Akari had already slammed the door behind himself. Leaving Gareki to his own again.   
The combatant physician smiled on the inside. Although Akari seemed so emotionless and strict on the outside he still cared for Gareki and his well being. Just like a father would do. It was more than Gareki could have ever wished for and so much more than he deserved...   
He had earned this place through hard work and even if he had made some mistakes during this journey he had sworn to himself that he will keep on working hard day by day to see where this road will take him into the future.   
Even if that meant to be faced with difficult tasks.   
He was wondering why Hirato had ordered Yogi to come here to ask for help.   
Could it be because of Lorey and her powers?   
Suddenly Gareki felt his stomach flip and a bad feeling crawled up inside of him.   
Why hasn't he thought of that possibility sooner?   
“ Well...shit...”, he breathed into the silence of the room being pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to take a nap now...


	2. At Research Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yogi and his daughter arrive at Research Tower and he meets with Gareki again. Things become heated very quick.

After three more hours Yogi and his daughter had finally reached their destination. Standing together in the small elevator that would bring them upstairs where they were supposed to met with Akari. The rest of the train ride had been pretty quiet and Yogi was relieved he hadn't heard any bad news coming from the second ship.   
Still so the circus fighter seemed kind of nervous. Not only because he knew that the pink haired doctor would be there but also because he would probably see Gareki again and the most important thing: How could they help to protect his daughter?  
Lorey instantly felt the wave of nervousness coming from her father so she took his hand clutching tightly to it.  
“ Are you really alright daddy?”  
Yogi smiled down at her. She looked so cute with that Nyanperona backpack and that pink and white polka dot dress with all those frills on it. It maybe sounded awfully cliché but for the blonde his daughter was the most beautiful girl in the universe.   
“ It's okay sweetie. Everything is fine. I'm just a little bit tired myself. Let's just get this over with as soon as possible and then go right to bed.”  
“ I don't understand. Getting over with what? Daddy what exactly are we here for?”   
“ Lorey...I'm...”  
But before Yogi could finish his sentence the elevator stopped with a beeping sound and the doors opened.   
“ Whelp looks like we are already there”, Yogi took a step outside his daughter trotting behind him. One of her little hands clutching into the fabric of his yellow hoodie.   
Without noticing Yogi almost met face to face with a somewhat pissy looking pink haired doctor. Once realization had sunk into the blonde he almost jumped backwards with a screeching sound that probably woke up the whole tower.   
“ A-Akari-sensei!”   
“ Oh my god, stop behaving like the biggest dumbass you're waking everyone up with your screaming at this hour.”   
Yogi blinked a few times in confusion. That hadn't been Akari's voice talking to him. His eyes frantically starting to search for the owner of that voice he knew all to well.   
He found him leaning on a wall a few steps away from them.   
“ Gareki...”, his voice was a mere whisper.   
“ Long time no see, idiot.”, the raven haired answered before his gaze feel on the little girl that was still hiding behind her father. Even if he tried to hide it Yogi could see the change in Gareki's eyes. This fleeting warmth.   
Akari audibly cleared his throat.   
“ So if you two are finished with getting all cosy we can get down to business”, the pink haired doctor looked down at the little girl, “ it's good to see you Lorey-chan. You have grown a lot since the last time. I'm really sorry but would you mind spending a little bit of time together with Gareki? There are a few things I have to discuss with your father. He's going to pick you up once we are finished so you can rest for the night. Tomorrow we are going to run through some tests with you, okay? Just to check if you're still healthy.”   
Even though she didn't looked all that convinced and happy with the situation Lorey nodded her head in agreement. So they only wanted to examine her to see if she was healthy? It felt weird to the little girl but she knew better than to question it.   
“ It's okay honey. I promise it won't take long. Just be a good girl and be nice to Gareki-kun, right?”, Yogi gently stroke one hand through her raven hair trying to reassure her.   
“ I promise!”, the little girl said in a firm voice. She gave her father one last hug before tripling over to Gareki who still eyed her with some suspicion.   
The combatant physician didn't fancied to play babysitter for the little brat but he knew better than to argue with Akari.   
“ Well then Yogi just follow me we have to talk about...things...”   
Yogi reluctantly agreed following behind the doctor with hunched shoulders, like he was afraid Akari could eat him up at every moment.   
Gareki watched as they turned around the corner before his eyes fell down to meet the violet ones of Yogis daughter. Lorey just kept starring at him with an intense gaze.   
“ What?”, Gareki tried not to snap at her although his voice still came out angrier than he intended it to.   
Lorey didn't seem to mind though. She just kept staring at him.   
“ What, what?”  
“ Anything you want to do? Read a book? Watch a movie? Play with some toys? Or whatever it is children your age do?”   
The little girl creased her eyebrows together trying to think hard when she suddenly got interrupted by her growling stomach.   
“ I almost forgot that I'm starving! Can we get something to eat, pleeeassee?”, she whined giving the raven haired adult her best puppy eyes. Those always worked with her father so she just assumed that no one could say no to that technique.  
“ Well...that...shouldn't be a problem. Just follow me into the kitchen”, Gareki said feeling somewhat weird out from her sugary cute behaviour.   
“You absolutely can't deny who her father is...”, Gareki thought to himself before turning around on his heel to make his way into the kitchen.   
But soon after he started walking he stopped as he felt a small hand clinging to his lab coat. He turned around halfway looking at Lorey who kept her eyes to the floor.  
The raven haired adult shook his head.   
“ Fine...”, he muttered before starting to walk again.   
After a few minutes they arrived at their destination. The kitchen was pretty huge but at this hour no one was here. Almost everyone had already gone to bed and the kitchen staff would only start to prepare breakfast for the whole Research Tower crew in a few hours.  
“ Well here we are...you can take whatever you like...cook something or what do I know”, Gareki said reluctantly.   
Lorey looked at him with sheer disbelief in her eyes.   
“ But I can't cook or at least I don't know a lot about it. Daddy and I sometimes bake things together or I help him or the other staff on the second ship when we prepare food but making something all on my own? That's impossible”, the raven haired girl looked like she wanted to cry.   
“ S-So? What are we supposed to do?”, Gareki asked suddenly feeling pretty insecure.   
“ Couldn't you make something for me? Like some eggs with sausage or any other kind of meat? Please?”  
“ Alright, alright! But stop with those puppy eyes they're giving me the creeps.”   
“ Yaay!”, Lorey gave a little jump before she sat down at the nearest table, taking her backpack of her shoulders and placing it in front of her on the desk.   
Gareki literally wanted to puke because of that overly cute yellow-pinkish glittery Nyanperona design. What kind of parent would ever buy their child such an atrocious thing?   
But well they were talking about Yogi here, the impersonation of that damned cat. Honestly what was Gareki expecting?   
Besides that, it didn't have to concern him what kind of toys Yogi gave to his daughter.   
He turned around and started searching for the cooking supplies he would need. At least Lorey didn't had the same obsession with sweets as her father and preferred some real food over all that sugary crap.   
So while he was frying some sausage and bacon in a pan, Gareki always took a glance backwards watching the little child as she played with her Nyanperona soft toy that she had pulled out from her bag.   
That airhead Yogi instead of a stupid cat plush how about he would have stored some food inside of there?   
Gareki shook his head. Where was that idiot when you needed him? After all it was not his job to make sure Lorey got enough to eat. That's what a father was there for. So where was her stupid father?   
Something inside of Gareki's mind wanted to tell him that he could be right there but he squashed that thought right out of his mind before it could develop any further. He wasn't her father after all so why should he bother with something unnecessary like that?   
“ Food's ready!” , the raven haired called out after sometime. He got to fetch a plate and put the eggs, sausage and bacon on it before grabbing a pair of cutlery on his way to the desk.   
“ Here you go. Hope that's fine”, the raven haired adult placed the plate in front of the seven year old child who put her soft toy on her lap.   
“ Yaay! It looks delicious! Thank you Gareki!”   
“ Well then enjoy your meal.”, he sat down beside her watching as she almost wolfed down all of the food. She must have been pretty hungry. No wonder it was already rather late. Gareki assumed that Lorey normally would have been in bed by now, sleeping peacefully.

How right his assumption was he only saw half an hour later. Lorey had already finished eating and had been playing with that stupid cat toy. All of a sudden the little girl had started to doze off using her soft toy as a pillow to rest her head on the table.   
Before Gareki could say anything she was sound asleep.   
“ Goddammit”, he cursed, “ now I have no other choice...”   
Ever so carefully the combatant physician lifted the child into his arms, making sure she didn't let go of her precious Nyanperona plush. With the other hand he grabbed the stupid backpack and made his way out of the kitchen to bring her to the room that was assigned to her and Yogi for the night.   
It was a weird feeling somehow. Caring around a little child like this. Gareki didn't intend to get used to it.   
To his luck or his dismay, depends on how one wants to see it, he meet the blonde father of the child halfway.   
“ Ah, Gareki-kun. I was on my way to pick Lorey up but it seems like she's already asleep. Thank you for taking care of her.”   
Yogi couldn't help it but seeing those two like that he felt something warm bubbling up in his stomach and an involuntary smile found it's way on his lips.  
“ No problem at all. She's rather easy to handle. Just wanted something to eat and than she played all by herself the entire time”, Gareki felt pretty relieved when he finally could give the little child back to her father, who took her in his arms, “ so I hope you and Akari-sensei could talk about all those necessary things..”   
“ Even so, Thank you Gareki-kun”, Yogi nodded his head, “ yes, yes we could. We'll probably stay until tomorrow evening. They will run some test on Lorey. Maybe we'll find a way to suppress and hide her powers. Just like they did with me...oh...and Gareki...”   
Gareki looked up at the blonde Circus fighter, surprise showing in his eyes. What now?   
“ It's really good to see you again. It seems like you're doing great. I'm so glad.”, Yogi smiled sweetly at the younger male earning himself an unbelieving look before a grunt erupted from the raven haired's throat.   
“ What stupid things are you blabbering about now bastard? Go and get your daughter to bed you moron. Good night!”   
And with that said Gareki rushed by turning around the corner as quickly as he could.   
Yogi looked after him a rather serious and somewhat sad expression showing on his face.   
“ Good Night Gareki-kun...”, he gently whispered before continuing his way to the room he and his daughter would be sleeping in.   
He lay the little girl down on the spacious bed and put the blanket over her little body and ever so carefully getting rid of her shoes. There was no way of waking her up now to change into pyjamas but at least the shoes needed to be gone.   
“ Sleep well sweetie...”, he whispered before bending down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.   
He should hit the covers soon too but somehow Yogi didn't felt like sleeping at all.   
There wouldn't be any harm done if he went out for a little walk now.   
The blonde walked around the Research Tower for some time before he found a rather large balcony on the other side of the long corridor.   
Some fresh air surely would do him good and help with his sleeping problem.   
Yogi went outside looking at the far away lights from the nearest town. Everything was quiet but he knew that not everything was as peaceful as it seemed. 

“ Can't sleep, huh?”   
Gareki's voice pulled him right out of his thoughts. He turned around to look at the combatant physician The raven haired had changed his clothes. He was now wearing a comfy looking red an black pullover with some black baggy pants.   
“ Not really...”, Yogi said turning around to face the night again, “ everything's so quiet and peaceful it's hard to imagine that they're really out there...”   
“ Those bastards..”, Gareki interjected making his way over to Yogi standing besides him also looking away into the distance, “ I thought they were defeated and all that's left to do is to clean up the left over Varugas but it seems like they're tougher than we thought...”   
Yogi nodded his head reluctantly agreeing.   
“ I just can't let them hurt Lorey...I can only hope that they don't know about her powers and that we will find a way to hide them from Kafka...”   
“ Did she had any outbursts lately?”   
The blonde Circus fighter shook his head.   
“ The last one had been over a year ago when she woke up from a really, really bad nightmare.”   
“ She has grown a lot, hasn't she? I mean it has been half a year since the last time we met...”   
Yogi blinked a few times in surprise. He didn't expect Gareki to say something like that.   
“ Well you know they grow up so fast. I'm sure one day she will become a really beautiful young women”, Yogi smiled thinking about it.   
“ That sounds like the typical thing every father would say about his daughter”, Gareki mumbled looking down at his shoes.   
“ Well I'm pretty sure you would say the same thing...but what's important now is to protect her so she can grow into that beautiful women I always imagine her to be...I...I just wish that I...don't have to do it alone...”, just as that comment had left his mouth Yogi already regretted it. He could feel the air around both of them getting colder. He clearly had stroke a nerve inside of Gareki.  
“ You know we already talked about this. I'm not going to repeat myself over and over again.”   
“ But Gareki...”   
“ No buts!”, Gareki sounded legitimately pissed right now, “ we talked about that subject and you agreed on it. That night seven years ago was only a mistake that should have never happened. I don't love you and you don't love me so what kind of family should that be? I will say this for the last time now. I may have given birth to her but I'm not her father, you are. That's it. I just can't...someone like me shouldn't...why am I even talking with you about this again? Whatever Good night!”   
With that said Gareki almost sprinted inside being so fast he nearly stumbled over his own feet. Yogi didn't try to stop him. Although his words had felt like thousand of nails stabbing right through the blondes heart and all he wanted to do was to yell at him, tell him how dare he says things like their daughter had only been a mistake and that he didn't loved him. Yogi did. For seven years now and even if that one night was just a mistake because they both had drunken a little bit too much, his daughter was the greatest gift life has given to him. He didn't regret it.   
His fingers dug harder into the rail of the balcony. He knew Gareki didn't mean it like that, it was just his bad temper and that he didn't know how to word those things in a different way but still...it hurt.   
He knew Gareki's reasons for acting that way and hell he even understood them but still...why couldn't they be a family? It was all Yogi ever wished for. Even if Gareki would never love him back.   
He couldn't stop the warm tears streaming down his cheeks. The lights in the distance starting to get blurry under his eyelids. Yogi felt like the outside world was slowly drifting away. All alone in a very dark place where nothing good existed, the only sound his own pounding heart.   
He lost track of time. The blonde didn't know how long he had been standing there just starring into nothingness. 

“ Daddy?”, came a soft small voice from the doorway between the balcony and the corridor.   
Yogi quickly turned around wiping away the remaining tears with one of his sleeves.   
“ Lorey what are you doing out here? You should be sleeping. It's cold and you definitely are going to become sick if you run around without your shoes on in the middle of the night”, the Circus fighter scolded his daughter even though his voice had a soft undertone to it.   
“ I just felt lonely without you so I was trying to find you”, the little girl rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. She still seemed a little bit drowsy so she couldn't have been up for too long.   
“ I'm sorry darling...I just couldn't sleep so I went out to think a little bit”, he scooped his daughter up into his arms, “ let's go to bed together, okay?”   
“ Are you really alright daddy? You don't look so good. Have you been crying?”, Lorey asked looking at her father and crooking her head to one side.   
“ It's fine sweetie. I'm alright. It just had been a very long day.”   
Yogi couldn't tell her. There was no way he could. Besides that, she was way too young, she wouldn't understand. 

Being back in their room he careful sat Lorey down on the bed before kicking off his own shoes, already too unmotivated to care for changing into pyjamas.   
Yogi crawled into bed laying down beside his daughter and pulling the blanket over both of them.   
“ Sleep well sweetie.”   
He expected her to reply with almost the same lines but what came out of the seven year's old mouth took the blonde by surprise.   
“ Daddy, are you feeling lonely?”   
Yogi almost choked on nothing.   
“ W...why would I? What makes you think that?”   
“ I...I don't really know...”, she answered truthfully, “ I just have this feeling. I mean it has been seven years now, you know, since my other father died, right? But you never had anyone else since than. It's not like I want or need a second parent though even if I do understand that most kids my age have two mums or two dads or a mum and a dad. I'm happy with only having you but I was wondering if it was the same for you?”   
Yogi opened his mouth slightly surprised at his daughter's interjection. Even if she was only seven years old her mind already was razor sharp.   
Well there was no mistaking from whom she had that treat...   
“ I'm...”, Yogi shook his head, “ believe me Lorey. I'm not lonely because I have you and there's nothing else that I could possibly need or wish for. Besides that you know that it's not so easy for someone with my job to have a relationship or get married like that even with other acquaintances of Circus.”   
“ And yet I'm here and you told me that my other father also had been working for Circus, right?”   
“ Yes he has. You know people who work for Circus dedicate there whole life to their job. They leave their families behind and normally we don't have time for things like building our own families or marrying someone. You really are special and no matter what others say, I'm so glad to have you in my life”, the blonde tried to force a smile to his face although it felt pretty awkward at a time like this.   
“ I just wonder do you think my other father would have liked me?”   
That question stroke Yogi right through the heart. What was he supposed to tell her on a question like that?   
Even before she was born he and Gareki had decided to just tell her that her other parent had died in a terrible accident and that there where no pictures or anything else of him left because he had been a secret undercover agent of Circus and had to keep his identity a secret.   
“ I'm sure...he...he would have loved you just like I do.”   
Another lie he had been forced to tell to his own daughter.   
Lorey smiled happily at her father.   
“ That's good to know. Hey, dad?”, the little girl cuddled closer into Yogis warmth, “ would you sing for me? So I can fall asleep easier?”   
“ Of course honey, of course”, he wrapped his arms around her softly starting to hum a melody that slowly turned into a song: 

“nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai  
nen-nen yo okororiyo yasashi hito ni sodachimasu you ni  
kami-sama arigatou, angel mo arigatou  
nen-nen yo okororiyo papa no mune de oyasuminasai  
nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai  
nen-nen yo okororiyo uruseru hito ni sodachimasu youni  
kami-sama arigatou derai wo arigatou  
nen-nen yo okororiyo papa no mune de oyasuminasai”   
(see end of the chapter for copyright, explanation, English translation, and link of the song)

It was a lullaby that Yogis mother had always sung for him and his little sister when he himself was still a little child. For a long time he had forgotten about it but after his memories had been restored he clearly had remembered it and it just came to him naturally. 

Yogi stopped singing once he realized that the raven haired girl was fast asleep. The blonde looked fondly down at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping.   
“ Don't worry, no matter what it takes, I will definitely protect you...”, he gently whispered into the darkness. That's right. This was the only thing that's important right now. Yogi didn't had the time to dwell over his unrequited love or other things like that. He had a child to take care of. This and nothing else should've been his main priority. 

Meanwhile Gareki was in a flurry. Emotions clashing all inside of him. He had returned to his room, cursing under his breath.   
“ That bastard I should outright kill him. How dare he says something like that”, the combatant physician opened several drawers in search for one of his reports, “ family? As if it's as easy as that. No, I can't. Someone like me shouldn't have or even raise children. Not with my past, the things I've done...”, he mumbled more to himself his hands shaking as memories flooded his mind, memories of long forgotten times, “ that girl is NOT my daughter. Why do I even care so much? That stupid idiot...”   
When he found the papers he was looking for the raven haired adult just plopped onto his bed using one arm to shield his eyes from the dazzling light source. He exhaled a deep breath.   
What was that blonde airhead even thinking? Even if Gareki wanted to there was no way he could.   
He still hated himself for having been that stupid on that one night seven years ago. Why had he drunk that much and of course Yogi had too for no obvious reason and although they both had been willing participants at that time how could they have been so stupid to forget about protection? Even in the heat of the moment that thing was kind of obvious. Naturally it wasn't as easy for two men to get pregnant during intercourse as it was for a women and a man but it had happened. Of course that was just Gareki's luck, getting pregnant at his first time with a guy.   
The combatant physician grunted. He and Yogi both had agreed to never talk about that night again. To just forget it, well at least until they found out that Gareki had been pregnant. The raven haired had been totally flabbergasted when he got that diagnose from Akari.   
At that time he had only just started his training with Circus which had made everything even more complicated than it already was.   
Of course he could just had an abortion but he never really liked the idea of punishing an unborn child for the mistake he had made. Besides that Yogi would have never agreed to something like that.   
So that's how the arrangement they had now had been brought to life and Gareki could live perfectly with it. For the last seven years he had lived with that decision and it hadn't been a problem.   
Gareki had never really been thinking about raising a child with one of his friends. That sounded like some stupid idea and that little girl deserved parents that loved each other with all their hearts. She deserved a happy and ideal family not that kind of thing that he and Yogi were. Even if he didn't know what exactly they were? Friends? Was that the right word? No matter what it was one thing was for sure: He didn't love Yogi and he had no intention of changing that.   
“ Are you really sure about that?”, his mind spoke unconsciously.   
“ Shut up...”, Gareki grumbled, “ I don't really need that shit right now. There are more important things.”   
He started reading over the report he had taken with him but from time to time he caught his mind drifting away thinking about other things than the different formulas written on those sheets of paper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song is called "Edo Lullaby"   
> english lyrics are:   
> Hushabye, Hushabye, sleep well and goodnight.   
> Hushabye, Hushabye, so that you will grow up to be a kind person.   
> God, thank you, angel thank you too.   
> Hushabye, Hushabye, goodnight at papa's chest.   
> Hushabye, Hushabye, sleep well and goodnight.   
> Hushabye, Hushabye, so that you will grow up to be a forgiving person.   
> God, thank you for bringing us together  
> Hushabye, lHushabye, goodnight at papa's chest. 
> 
> I replaced the one part in the song with "Papa" instead of "Mama" since it would be strange for Yogi to sing "at Mama's chest" xD   
> Song can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68xu7uxsAgY
> 
> You can


	3. In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yogi, Gareki and Lorey go shopping in town. Gareki can't help this strange new feelings overcoming him. At the end of the day everything seemed to be fine until Lorey notices something in the sky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I wrote this chapter in such a hurry. I pulled two all-nighters for it. So maybe it isn't exactly as I wanted it to be but I hope you still will enjoy it ^^

“ So have we already found something?”, Yogi asked curious looking cautiously at his own daughter who was lying on the medical bed. Her body covered with lots of tubes, to take different measures of her brain waves and all other energy sources. The different data showing on the little monitor besides the bed was too difficult for Yogi to even try to understand. The blonde hold the little hand of his child who was fast asleep due to some medicaments Akari had given her some time ago.  
Akari looked up from the monitor a stern look in his eyes.  
“ I can't say that yet. Maybe there is a way or maybe not. We could try to invented a product that will help with suppressing her powers similar to your patch.”  
Yogi unconsciously touched the little white patch in his face with two fingers.  
“ Something like that would be really helpful...”, he mused looking down at the seven year old Lorey.  
Soon the check up would be over and once she was awake again Yogi had promised his little daughter to fly with her to the nearest town to go on a shopping trip. The second ship would pick them up from there later on.  
She had been so frightened especially when they took a blood sample from her. Yogi really felt bad for doing such a thing to Lorey and not telling her the truth.  
“ You know you could take Gareki with you. I was already considering about transferring him to the second ship again”, the pink haired doctor said in the most matter-of-fact-voice he could muster.  
“ Ehh?”, Yogi looked like someone had told him a bad joke, “ w-why would you think about something like that?”  
After yesterdays night encounter with Gareki, Yogi wasn't even sure if the raven haired would like to be around him for most of the time let alone go on a shopping trip with him and Lorey. The combatant physician had ignored him almost during the whole breakfast. From time to time he had shot some dead glares into his direction but that was about it. The blonde felt pretty depressed he had probably ruined the last bit of friendship between them now.  
He wanted to apologize but he knew that Gareki wouldn't forgive him that easily.  
“ Since Varuga activities have been increasing lately I thought it would be useful to have a doctor right on your side at the battlefields”, the pink haired doctor explained.  
Yogi nodded his head in understanding but he was sure that Gareki wouldn't like that decision. His violet eyes fell down on his daughter again.  
“ I think we collected all the information we need. It will be half an hour until Lorey wakes up again. You should get ready to leave”, Akari mused his voice sounding all emotionless.  
The blonde circus fighter nodded ever so carefully letting go of the little hand in his own... 

“ Are we finally done? Are we? Are we?”, Lorey asked without a pause. She had woken up about half an hour ago.  
“ Just one minute sweetie”, Yogi smiled amused. He looked at his seven year old daughter who was jumping up and down on the spacious bed. She now wore a light green shirt with frills on the hem and a light pink skirt.  
Her father also wore a green tattered shirt with a little Nyanperona logo on the front at the right part of the chest.  
The raven haired girl jumped off the bed and smiled so wide one would definitely think that it hurts. “ Yaay! We are going shopping!”  
The blonde took his little daughter's hand and together they made their way outside of Research Tower.  
All Yogi now could do was wait and hope that the Researchers and Akari would find a solution for their problem but still so he was already thankful to them for trying this hard.  
When they both took a step outside the sun was still shining down from above. It was a really sunny and beautiful day although it was already past noon.  
The circus fighter looked at the sky exhaling a slow breath.  
“ Took you long enough...”  
Yogi almost jumped in surprise at the sudden voice.  
“ W-what? Ah? G-Gareki?”  
The raven haired combatant physician stood a few meters away from them not even caring to look at Yogi or Lorey. He still had an incredible dark aura around him. The little girl hid herself behind her father, looking almost frightened at Gareki.  
“ What?”, Gareki snorted, “ let's just go”, he said with an angry undertone in his voice before he took off into the sky, flying towards the town.  
Yogi looked after him knitting his eyebrows together in worry. It was pretty obvious now. Gareki just hated him.  
He picked up his daughter trying his best to force a smile on his face.  
“ Okay let's go sweetie.”  
With that said the blonde also descended into the sky but kept his distance towards the raven haired 23 old adult.  
“ Daddy what's wrong with Gareki?”, the seven year old asked looking up at her father.  
“ Uhm...uhm...I don't really know...maybe he didn't sleep well?”  
“ Don't lie to me that's so mean...”, Lorey puffed her cheeks, “ is he angry with you? You can tell me. I'm not four! I'm already seven!”  
Yogi's eyes widened considerably at his daughters interjection. He would have never thought that her mind was this sharp. Sure her intellect was different than that of other seven year old children but he never expected her to make such an accurate accusation.  
“ W-Well maybe...I... I can't really say...I mean...I probably said some...not so good things last night...and now I think...”, wait why was he even telling her that? Yogi paused in his sentence holding his breath  
“ You really like Gareki very, very much don't you daddy?”,  
The blonde made a sound that sounded like he just choked on a little Nyanperona figurine.  
“ How come?”, the blonde Circus fighter was pretty sure that his cheeks were crimson red by now.  
“ Don't really know. Just have that feeling. Now do you like Gareki? Do you?”, the raven haired girl looked expectantly at her father.  
“ M-Maybe I do...”, Yogi averted his eyes. This girl really was special. Definitely not an average seven year old girl. The blonde felt pretty proud about his little girl although it were times like these were he wished that she wouldn't be that smart.  
“ Ah look, there's the city!”, Yogi interjected before Lorey could utter another word. He let out an relieved sight on the inside being thankful for the sudden distraction.  
They landed safely in an abandoned side street where Gareki was already waiting. Ever so careful Yogi spared a single glance into the direction of the combatant physician. Dark blue orbs boring into violet one's making Yogi flinch with discomfort at the angry shimmer they reflected.  
“ Gareki!”, Lorey practically jumped out of her father's grasp to scoot over to the raven haired adult not even caring about the strange aura surrounding the two men, “ uhm...thank you again for yesterday!”.  
She smiled at the combatant physician squeezing his hand.  
Gareki had been taken by surprise by such an action. He looked at the little girl with a puzzled expression opening his mouth to say something but words wouldn't left his throat.  
“ I wanna look for toys and new cute outfits and I also want to eat some really fancy meat”, the seven year old girl announced while dragging Gareki along also grabbing her father's hand while the three made their way into the more busy streets of the town.  
If her father and Gareki weren't able to solve their problems alone then she just needed to give them a push in the right direction.  
“ Sooo which way should we go first?”, the little girl looked at Gareki before her gaze shifted to Yogi.  
“So far so good at least they are distracted now”, Lorey thought while smiling innocently.  
The raven haired adult didn't answer but looked at their intertwined fingers instead. It was a strange feeling. Children's hands are so small but also very warm.  
This whole situation was entirely new for him. He looked at Yogi who seemed to think about the direction they could take. He looked further down seeing that the blonde's hand also was still connected with Lorey's little one.  
Gareki had thought a lot about things after yesterdays talk with Yogi. Even if he was still angry at him for saying those things Gareki couldn't deny it. That little girl would always connect him with the blonde even if he didn't want to have something to do with her in a parent like way. Lorey connected both of their paths in which direction ever.  
Thinking about it made his heart flutter with an excited feeling and Gareki made an irritated noise in the back of his throat.  
He shouldn't think so hard about it now. It was way easier to concentrate on the things at hand like the fact that he soon would be a permanent part of the second ship again.  
Truthfully when Akari had told him the news he was happy. Even if his blank face had stayed on. He couldn't wait to see every one again. Be with them. Fight alongside them.  
“ Ah! There it is!”  
Yogis sudden interjection ripped him right out of his thoughts. Gareki looked with large blue eyes at the shop Yogi was excitedly pointing at.  
“ Yay let's get in there then!”  
Gareki could feel the raven haired girl pulling on his hand to urge him on. From the outside it looked like a pretty normal shop.  
The three of them went inside. Gareki was greeted with an interior design that screamed “Childish” all over.  
“ Well what was I expecting it's a clothes store for children after all”, he thought to himself.  
As soon as they had entered one of the shop assistant was walking over to them smiling brightly.  
She had curly long red hair and emerald green eyes. Wearing a fitting eyeshadow and her lips were coloured in a soft rosé. All in all she was quite beautiful.  
Not that Gareki really was interested. He only wanted this day to go by fast and to be on the second ship again.  
“ May I help you three?”, the woman asked her voice sounding utterly polite.  
“ Oh well we are only here to look through some clothes but thank you”, Yogi replied being friendly as ever.  
The woman looked at Lorey and then back to Yogi before her emerald eyes fell on Gareki. Her smile grew wider as she eyed all three of them.  
“ Your daughter is really beautiful you two must be so proud”, the woman chanted in delight.  
Gareki could feel himself blush at that comment.  
“ A-Actually...”  
“ That's just a misunderstanding”, Yogi interrupted him all of a sudden, “ I'm her father. Gareki here is just a friend of the family.”  
“ Oh really?”, the red haired woman crooked her head her eyes shone with disbelief, “ so you raise her all by yourself? That's really admirable.”  
Lorey who got visibly annoyed with their conversation just interrupted them nonchalant.  
“ Oh come on I'm here to look for cute clothes!”, her violet eyes fell on Gareki and without further ado she grabbed his hand to drag him away.  
The raven haired let himself be pulled along reluctantly always glancing back at Yogi and that woman.  
The blonde seemed to answer all of her questions with a holy patience that Gareki could never muster, still smiling friendly.  
He didn't understand why Yogi has told her that he was Lorey's only father with such easiness especially after yesterday's occurrences but Gareki knew better than to question it. After all this was what he wanted too.  
He looked down at Lorey, who was sorting through all the different clothes, smiling with happy innocence.  
“ Do you really want that?”, spoke his consciousness again but Gareki ignored it.  
The raven haired spared another glance back to Yogi and the red haired shop assistant. They were still talking. Yogi was smiling even laughing a little bit from time to time. Gareki couldn't really understand what their conversation was about since Lorey had dragged him too far away plus it was a rather large shop with lots of other people having conversation in it.  
The raven haired didn't understand why but seeing Yogi with this woman like that made his stomach churn and it felt like a sharp knife that had been rammed right through his abdomen. Gareki didn't liked it.  
It wasn't his business who Yogi interacted with so why did he feel like this?  
The combatant physician tried to shake that feeling of but it didn't worked that easily.  
“ Gareki? Gareki? Gareki?!”  
Gareki flinched after the voice had registered in his brain. He looked down at the seven year old girl who was holding a dress in her hands looking up at him with eyes that sparkled in sheer happiness. It reminded him so much of Yogi's happy face he had to avert his eyes, now looking at his own shoes.  
“ It's so beautiful! I want to try it!”  
The combatant physician looked closer at the dress. It was pink with a purple ribbon tied around the waist.  
Gareki tried his best not looking to disgusted by this atrocious thing. Why in the name of God did that girl had to have the same liking for awful clothing as Yogi?  
“ W-Well...it looks nice but...maybe if you try to...combine it with this...”, Gareki took one of the leather jackets from the rackets holding it out to her, “ I think this would look way cooler!”  
Lorey looked at him quite surprised.  
“ Y-You think?”, she asked excited.  
The raven haired nodded his head.  
“ Okay then I try to combine both things together! Let's go! Let's go!”  
They made their way over to the changing room. But why the hell was Gareki doing all the work here? Didn't that little girl had a father? Where was he anyway?  
Gareki looked around but he couldn't see Yogi or that damned woman anywhere. This definitely was suspicious. He didn't liked it. He absolutely didn't liked it.  
The combatant physician watched as Lorey disappeared behind the curtain to try on her new clothes. After a few minutes she came out again smiling brighter than the sun.  
“ It looks great! I love it!”, the raven haired girl exclaimed.  
“ Aww it looks sooo cute!”  
Gareki got startled by Yogi's voice that chided right into his ear. He turned his head to his left side seeing the blonde standing there looking in awe at his daughter. Where has that bastard been? Gareki really needed to stop spacing out like that.  
“ Daddy can we buy it, pleeeasse?”, Lorey asked once again doing her best puppy eyes.  
“ Of course, sweetie, of course”, Yogi said smiling.  
The seven year old girl made a happy “Yay” sound before pulling the curtain back to change again, giving Gareki the time to speak some clear words with her father.  
“ Where have you bastard been? I thought you wanted to go shopping with your daughter?”, the raven haired said sounding angry.  
Yogi flinched at his sour tone not daring to look the other one in the eyes.  
“ I...I..bought something for her...some jewellery...the shop assistant helped me to choose..please don't tell Lorey, it's a surprise”, Yogi whispered glancing up at Gareki with shy eyes from time to time. The blonde pulled out a little box from his jacket pocket showing it to Gareki before he slid it back again.  
Somehow Gareki felt a bit of his anger disappear but still...  
“ Don't just disappear like that, that woman was really creepy, god knows what she could have done to you, stupid airhead...”, the raven haired mumbled still with some sour undertone in his voice.  
“ Well her name's Anna and she wasn't creepy I don't know why you-”, Yogi stopped mid-sentence once he realised the exact words Gareki had said to him.  
“ Gareki-kun...you...?”  
The combatant physician could feel himself blush again turning quickly away from the blonde and his violet eyes that were blown wide with surprise.  
“ J-just forget it...!”, he stuttered embarrassed.  
Gareki flinched as he felt the circus fighter's arms around his waist hugging him from behind.  
“ I'm sorry Gareki-kun I didn't meant to worry you..”, Yogi almost whined in his ear.  
“ Let go of me, bastard!”, Gareki exclaimed trying to wriggle free from the blondes grasp. What was that idiot thinking he was doing?  
To the raven haired's own surprise Yogi actually followed his order, letting go of him just as Lorey came out from behind the curtain her two new clothes in hand.  
She looked startled at the two adults especially at Gareki who was still standing with his back to Yogi blushing madly.  
The raven haired tried to calm his heartbeat. What the hell was that just now? Why did he felt so embarrassed. This wasn't the first time Yogi had hugged him. Actually he had done that a lot in the past. Seven years ago when everything was so different from now...  
Until that night had happened. That night had changed everything and even if Gareki tried to forget about it, he never really could. Even after all this years. Those gentle hands roaming all over his body, the touch of his soft lips on his own and of course the moment their bodies melted into each other becoming one.  
No matter how much he wanted to he just couldn't forget.  
The raven haired looked back at Yogi and the little seven year old girl he now held in his arms. The blonde smiled brighter than the sun while looking at the little girl in delight. It was like he was holding the greatest treasure in his arms.  
Gareki would never be able to understand those feelings. He could never imagine having something like paternal feelings. He never really had a father himself so how should he be able to be a father for someone else?  
The three of them made their way back to the counter to pay for the new clothes.  
Gareki knew it was going to be a long day... 

~*~ 

The sun was already going down and when the three of them decided to take a break and sitting down on a bench at the town's central plaza. Yogi letting go of the several bags he had been carrying up until now with a relieved sight.  
The content of all those bags were mainly clothes and toys.  
“Talking about spoiling your child”, Gareki thought to himself.  
“ I'm soo hungry! Can't we get something to eat before uncle Hirato and the others pick us up? I want to eat some big steak!”, Lorey whined leaning against her father. She seemed pretty exhausted from their hour long shopping tour.  
Gareki nodded in agreement.  
“ That's the best idea I've heard all day.”  
Lorey fixated her violet eyes on him and giggled joyfully.  
“ Alright, alright I'm already on it”, Yogi had already started to search for a suitable restaurant in the town's map on his phone, “ that means if I ever find out how exactly that search function works..”  
His violet orbs looked puzzled at the screen in front of him.  
The raven haired heaved an annoyed sight.  
“ Let me see”, Gareki leaned towards the blonde to look at the little screen, “ now you do this...and than this...and now you should be able to search for it. Honestly how did you even survive all those years?”  
“ Ahh!”, Yogi exclaimed in awe, “ I see that's how it works. Thank you Gareki-kun!”, the circus fighter smiled at his friend. Gareki could feel his heart flutter at this small gesture so he just grunted displeased trying to ignore the little feeling of affection he felt towards the blonde.  
Lorey looked back and forth between the two adults. Something was definitely off with them. If her Dad really liked Gareki that much why didn't he just tell him? And why was Gareki acting so different when he and her Dad where together?  
Lorey would never be able to understand adults. Why did they have to make everything so complicated in life?  
“ Found it!”, Yogi exclaimed happily, “ and it isn't far from here. Should we keep going?”  
“ Uhm! I'm starving.”, Lorey jumped of the bench landing on both her feet.  
“ Fine with me as long as I get some good meat to eat”, Gareki stood up and helped Yogi with carrying some of the bags so they would be faster now.  
Lorey fixated her eyes on to the clear sky. All of a sudden something in the air felt very odd. A feeling of despair and fear crawled up the little girl's spine. She could tell something was not right. Her eyes still scanned over the sky. She could see them although the others couldn't. They were here and they would show themselves at any second.  
“ Lorey?, Yogi called out looking back at his daughter who stood a few meters behind them. She hadn't moved an inch since they stood up.  
“ They are here...”, the little girl whispered so quiet it was almost impossible for her father or Gareki to understand what she was saying.  
“ Huh? Who is?”, Gareki looked confused. His gaze roaming the sky above. There was nothing out of the ordinary so why did the seven year old girl looked so frighten?  
“ Who are they? Can you describe them?”, Yogi sounded dead serious taking the few steps back to his daughter and looking at her his whole facial expression and body on high alert.  
He knew better than anyone else about his daughter's secret powers. He wouldn't discharge her words that easily especially not if she said them like that.  
“ The black ones. With the sharp teeth and the many eyes. They are up in the sky, flying, waiting. They are scary.”  
And suddenly it dawned on Gareki.  
“ Don't tell me...”, he exclaimed breathless. He still looked up at the sky. Blinking. One time, two times, even three times and suddenly he saw them like he was waking up from a big illusion. There high up in the sky. Hundreds of them swarming over the town.  
“ Shit..”, the combatant physician whispered letting go of the shopping bags, “ how is that possible? Why couldn't we see them up until now?”  
Those Varuga were different from the ones they were fighting in the past. They still consisted of that slimy black substance but their bodies had changed.  
They almost looked like real animals now. He could identify a wolf, a fox and even an owl.  
This was the first time he had ever saw them. The new monsters they had to kill.  
Yogi had been quiet up until now starring at the sky with a serious expression. Something Gareki wasn't used to when it came to the blonde.  
Yogi stood there his whole body tensed up his épées already forming in his hands. The shopping bags he was holding long forgotten on the ground.  
“ Gareki...”, Yogis voice sounded hard almost not like himself, “ I need you to get Lorey out of here. Take her and just run away as far as you can. You need to contact Hirato and the others and keep her safe, you understand?”.  
“ But-”  
“ No buts Gareki! I need you to do that! And I need you to do that now!”, Yogi almost screamed at him. Gareki could tell that he was dead serious. Even so...he wouldn't be able to hold them off all by himself. This was pure suicide!  
The blonde turned around eyeing Gareki from the corner of his eyes. He knew too well what was going on in the raven haired's head.  
“ I know you are not weak Gareki-kun and I also know that you're very well capable of fighting and defending yourself but this is different. I need you to protect my daughter. I already regret saying that and I'm fine if you want to beat me for it later but even after all this years I'm still your superior when it comes to the whole Circus fighter thing. So this is an order and I won't repeat myself again.”  
Gareki clenched his teeth forming fists with his hands. That damned bastard what was he thinking? But he was right and Gareki knew it.  
He nodded reluctantly.  
“ Fine. Just...just take care of yourself!”, with that said Gareki turned to Lorey. The raven haired girl still starred at the sky being totally oblivious about her surroundings like she was in some kind of trance. Her small body shaking with fear.  
He swooped her up in his arms and just started to run. In which direction he wasn't entirely sure. Townspeople had also started to see the danger in the sky now. He could hear screams and the footsteps of people running around wildly.  
Everything happened way too fast. The Varuga shot down with immense speed, killing everyone in sight, colouring the streets in deep red.  
Gareki pressed the little girl closer to his chest trying to block her view.  
He glanced back but Yogi was long out of sight.  
“ Please be alright...”, the raven haired whispered to himself trying to ignore the constant screams of pure horror echoing so clearly in his ears...


End file.
